Rencontre Chaleureuse
by Di-Bee
Summary: Callen est undercover, et quelqu'un semble vouloir l'en distraire. Où une -plus jeune- Ziva fait son apparition. OS


Titre : Rencontre Chaleureuse

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Callen est undercover, et quelqu'un semble vouloir l'en distraire. Où une -plus jeune- Ziva fait son apparition. OS

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le thermomètre. Et encore, je veux bien le refiler. 25° le soir au moi d'avril, en Normandie? Sérieusement?

Rating : K+

Note de l'auteur : A la base, c'était pas destiné à être publié. Calleigh était juste sur une idée (une de ses os de 40 000 mots et des poussières et encore en cours de travail -siffle) et elle m'a demandé d'imaginer une situation, voir si ça pourrait coller dans son contexte. Voir si je pouvais lui dire si ce qu'elle imaginait collait. Sauf que mon propre cerveau est partie en vrille, et on a chacune écrit de son côté, et elle m'a demandé de la poster. Donc, tout est sa faute ^^ Les fautes d'ortho éventuelles sont à moi, cela dit, mais normalement elles ont toute crevé avec cette chaleur;)

Los Angeles, Juillet 2001

Il faisait chaud. 35 degrés, Celsius, à l'ombre. Et il était au bord d'une piscine, chauffée, en plein soleil. Il préférait éviter d'évaluer la température. Il avait été en undercover pour plusieurs jours. Déjà pris un nombre de coups de soleil qui lui avait valu un nombre impressionnant de rires au QG, rires qui lui avaient été relayé par son contact, le très, mal, connu Sam Hanna, qui se marrait comme une baleine. Une baleine un peu bronzée, très musclée, et coincée dans une voiture sans climatisation à une bonne centaine de mètres de là. De quoi se plaignait-il en fait? Au moins il avait de l'eau. Même chaude, ça restait de l'eau.

Il sentit la chaleur monter, et avait parfaitement conscience que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil qui lui brulait la peau malgré la couche de crème qu'une charmante jeune femme s'était proposé de lui appliquer depuis quelques minutes. Elle s'était rapprochée. Elle le distrayait, c'était ce que Sam ricanait dans son oreillette, tout en sachant qu'il restait facilement une demi-heure avant la 'prise' de leur 'suspect'. La jeune femme lui souriait de toutes ses dents, alignées parfaitement, et ses yeux... Il baissa la tête, tant pour s'assurer que la jeune femme ne voie pas son oreillette que pour éviter son regard. En fait, son regard était sans doute préférable à la vue sur ses jambes. Il déglutit, et elle sourit un peu plus largement, il n'aimait pas ce sourire. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, trop doucement, trop près. « Callen, ne la laisse pas faire ça » La voix dans l'oreillette paraissait loin, si loin. Les lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, millimètres...

Il remarqua son regard fixe quand elles se touchèrent finalement, mais resta plongé dans le baiser, sentant tout juste la main de la jeune femme caressant le tour de son visage pour arriver dans sa nuque jusque son oreille.

Quand elle recula, avec le même faux sourire collé au visage, elle s'approcha de l'oreille qu'elle venait de dépouiller et murmura avec un accent et un ton qui lui firent froid dans le dos : « Avec les remerciements du Mossad, Monsieur Callen. » Avant de se reculer très rapidement, lui lancer un dernier regard, et se fondre dans la foule autour de la piscine.

Il venait de se faire rouler en beauté par une pro, mais elle embrassait bien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rageur à la caméra à laquelle il savait que tout le réseau de Ncis sur l'affaire était raccordé. Pour ça, il allait écoper de plus que quelques rires. Oh, oui, cette fois, c'est lui qui allait rire jaune. Et ce jaune ne sera sans doute pas aussi envoûtant que le bronze sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

Mossad, sérieusement ? Depuis quand employaient-ils des jeunes femmes si.. jeunes ? Et visiblement formée à l'espionnage, une technique du baiser irréprochable, mais pas à l'accent américain, apparemment. Si jamais un jour il remettait la main sur elle, ou plutôt elle remettait les mains sur lui, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui faire remarquer qu'il avait deux oreilles, et que l'autre n'était garnie que d'un caoutchouc visant à éviter de se faire repérer. Ce petit Callen avait les oreilles si fragiles... Ou peut-être aurait-il dû dire Watson. Sérieusement, cette couverture craignait... En plus, elle était vraiment trop... chaude.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ziva David, officier du Mossad, rageait. Elle s'était fait embobiner. Sacrément bon joueur, cet Agent du Ncis. Une fois cette mission finie, coûte que coûte, elle essaierait d'en apprendre plus sur cette Agence. Ca pourrait servir pour la prochaine 'rencontre' impromptue.


End file.
